Question: Express this number in scientific notation. $474{,}100{,}000$
Explanation: There are $\exponentColor{8}$ digits to the right of the leading $\leadingColor{4}$ (and to the left of the decimal). So: $474{,}100{,}000 = \leadingColor{4}.741 \times 10^{\exponentColor{8}}$